Reincarnated
by AniRachel13
Summary: The title kind of explains it. This was inspired during a very boring movie about WWI in World History. And I actually really did research on some of this stuff to write this story, so if you read it, please review.


"Reincarnation is the belief that the soul survives after death and is reborn in the body of another person or some other living thing.The word 'reincarnation' actually means 'coming back into the flesh.'In India, people thought that a person's actions determined the type of body that the soul would enter in its next life.This was called the 'Law of Karma.'But if this is true, then why do only some people claim to remember their previous life?Maybe, just maybe, a person's soul determines this as well."

"No, Clu.I'm not like the little boy in The Sixth Sense."I sighed.Another pointless discussion.

"But if you can see all these other weird things, why can't you see dead people, like Cole?"

"Clu, I – have you ever even been to my website?"

"Uh…no.Why?"

"Because there are other weird things out there beside dead people.Here."We were sitting side by side at a table.I pushed the laptop in front of me over to him."Take a look."

"Cool!Thanks, Fi.Can I surf your site for a while?"

"Go ahead."

He sat in amazement, looking at all of the pictures I had posted.I looked over his shoulder for a second.Bigfoot.Haha, I remembered that.

I left and walked into Jack's room."Hey."

"Hey, Fi.What happened to Clu?"

"Oh, he's just surfing around on my laptop."All of a sudden there was a jolt that almost knocked me off my feet.Jack and I looked at each other for a second, and then we ran to the front of the bus.

My mom was already there."What happened, Ned?"

Ned tried to start the engine again, but it failed."I don't know.It just stopped."He opened the doors and walked off the bus.There were mountains to the north.It was beautiful here.

I noticed a couple of kids walking by.One of them, the girl, looked about Jack or Clu's age.The other was a little boy.He looked like he was nine or ten years old.

Carey and Ned finally got the hood of the bus opened.All kinds of smoke flowed out.

"It's poison gas!The Germans have sent poison gas to kill us all!"

I turned to see that it was the little boy that had been screaming.The girl was trying to restrain him, but he wiggled out of her hold and ran off.

We all stared as he dove behind a bush.

The girl looked at us, embarrassed."I'm sorry.That's my little brother.He…uh…he does that sometimes."She ran after him, following him behind the bush.

Jack and I looked at each other.We walked over to where they were.

The little boy sat with his head between his knees, and his arms covering his head.I heard a soft whimpering sound and realized that he was crying.

The girl sat by his side, massaging his back slowly."Come on, Joel.It's okay.It was just their engine.Everything's okay now, Joel."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked."I mean, I'm sorry if we scared him or anything."

Joel rocked himself back and forth, slowly.The girl stood up."No, it wasn't you guys.Sometimes little things like that scare him.He's been doing that ever since he was little.By the way, I'm Phoebe.And that's my little brother, Joel."

"Jack."Jack shook her hand.

"I'm Fi."

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Jack asked.

Phoebe looked at her brother, and then back at us."No, thank you though.But I better get Joel home.Maybe I'll see you guys around?"

Jack laughed."With our bus?Yeah, we'll be here a while."

Clu walked up behind us."Hey, Jack.Your mom needs you.Oh yeah, and my dad's not really sure what's wrong with the bus, so we're just going to stay here tonight.Dude, is the little guy okay?"He motioned toward Joel.

Phoebe said, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Ah, it's no problem.I'm Clu." Clu put his hand out.

"Phoebe."She took Clu's hand to shake it, but then neither of them let go.They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.Jack and I exchanged looks.

"You said you have a problem with your bus?"Joel was now standing next to Phoebe.His eyes and face were read, but it almost looked like nothing had even happened.

Clu snapped out of his trance and let go of Phoebe's hand."Yeah, bro.Why?"

"He fixes things," Phoebe explained.

"Can I see it?" Joel asked.

"Um…sure."Jack made a motion with his hand and led us all to the bus.Everyone followed.

I took the opportunity and started walking next to Joel."So, you fix things?"

"Yep.I used to be a mechanic."

I gave him a confused look."What do you mean, 'used to'?You're like, what – nine years old?"

"And a half," he corrected.

Okay…so he was a little weird.I didn't reply.

Joel immediately walked up to Ned and stood beside him."What seems to be the problem?"

Ned chuckled."Well, I don't really know.Are there any mechanics or anything around here?"

"I can fix it."

"He used to be a mechanic," I said.

"Really?" Ned asked sarcastically.

"I did.In – "

Phoebe interrupted Joel."Just see if you can fix it, Joel."Joel stood up on the front bumper of the bus.He peered inside and began asking Ned for random parts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late, so Joel promised to finish fixing the bus the next morning.Joel and Phoebe disappeared as quickly as we had appeared.

We decided to stay in a nearby hotel for the night.It was in the middle of the town. 

As soon as we checked into our room, I hooked my laptop into the phone line and an outlet in the wall.Jack and Clu sat on the bed.They ordered some video games while Carey sat in a chair on the other side of the room, reading a magazine.

While I waited for my laptop to load up I turned around to face Jack."Hey, Jack.It was World War I when the Germans first started using poison gas, right?"

"Yeah.In World War I most of the fighting was done in trenches.The poison gas was used to break the stalemate.Why?"

"Just weird.You know how Joel went all psycho on us and started screaming about 'poison gas' and 'Germans' or something like that?And then Phoebe –"

"Oh, I know.She's great, isn't she?"Clu interrupted me.Jack turned to face him.Clu continued, "What, man?"

"You only saw her for like ten minutes.And you barely talked to her," Carey said.

"I know, dude.But it wasn't like that.And it was more than ten minutes.It's just that – I don't know.Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes," I said, jumping into the conversation.

"Okay, okay, guys.No need to discuss this now…" Jack started.

"Yeah," Carey laughed."Just because he's felt it before with his little girlfriend."He made a smooching sound.

Jack smirked."And if I recall correctly, weren't you about to run away with a girl whom you spoke to for like ten minutes, after she sang a song?"

"That was different."

"Oh, really?"

Carey leapt on Jack, knocking him off the bed to the ground.Carey pinned him down.Jack suddenly countered by pulling his legs back and knocking Carey off of him.It was like watching WWF Smackdown right there in front of me.

"Hey, guys?Maybe we could continue the wrestling match later, before you guys break something?" I laughed.

I turned back to my laptop and signed on.I went to a search engine and typed:POISON GAS.

A bunch of categories popped up.I scrolled down and saw one category labeled:WORLD WAR I / TRENCH WARFARE / GERMANS.I clicked on it.Several websites popped up.I clicked on one of them.It took me to a site that explained how the Germans used poison gas in detail.

Just what I was looking for.I skimmed through the article.

I remembered learning about some of this stuff in history.It was really kind of sad, some of the stuff that people had to go through.

The article talked about the effects that the poison gas had on people.Many just died instantly.Others were blinded or suffered from horrible diseases.

The article then moved on to talk about other effects that the war had on people.It spoke of something called "shell shock".That was another mental trauma that the war had on its soldiers.

Some shook uncontrollable until their bodies finally gave out and they died.Others were okay most of the time; they just had reactions to specific objects.

One man started shaking and tried to run away every time he saw a red cap.

Another man would scurry under the bed whenever he heard the word "bomb".

"Fi.Hello Fi.Anyone in there?"

"Huh?"I looked up from my screen.Jack was standing next to me, looking over my shoulder.

"Well, I've only been calling you for the past five minutes.We're going to go to bed now.You even got a bed."

"You guys already drew straws for the beds?How long have I been online?"

"Oh, probably about an hour and a half."Wow.That was fast.My, how time passes when you're looking up weird things.At least, for me.

"Alright.I'll get ready right now."I signed off and turned off my laptop.I closed it up.

"Jack?"I said as I was preparing to go change into my pajamas to go to bed.

"Yeah?"

"What time is Joel supposed to meet us, to finish with the bus?"

"Around ten.It's kind of weird, but he knows what he's doing.Somehow.Ned thinks he's doing a pretty good job.Some kind of natural talent or something."

"Okay.If you're going, can you wait for me and take me with you?"

"Sure.Fi – why the sudden interest in World War I?I saw you looking up some of that stuff on your laptop."

I paused."Well, it was just weird how Joel started freaking out.It seemed like a form of shell shock."

Jack sighed."I can almost guarantee you that Joel wasn't in World War I."

"I know, but you have to admit – something was weird."

"Maybe he was playing some kind of joke on us.You know, the new kids in town or something."

"Well, none-the-less, I want to talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay.Just be careful.He's only nine.Don't scare him.I'll tell you what.Me and Clu were going to go out for breakfast in the morning, before going back on the bus.Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I smiled."Thanks, Jack."

"No problem.See you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke me up early that morning.I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair quickly so that Jack and Clu wouldn't have to wait for me.Jack didn't really invite me very much for things like this.

I finished just as they did.Clu took a while brushing his hair to make it perfect.

The second we stepped out of the hotel, I shivered.I looked up and saw the clouds that covered the sky.It looked like it was going to rain at any second.

Jack put on his cap.Clu zipped up the light jacket that he brought.

"So where exactly are we going?"I asked.

"I don't know.It's a small town.There has to be some kind of café or something around here.We'll just walk around until we find something," Jack answered.

Clu said, "Or until we freeze to death.I don't think I can feel my nose."

Jack laughed."You're the one who decided to wear that thin jacket."

Sure enough, after walking for only about ten minutes, we came across a small restaurant.It was about half full, so we walked inside.

It was probably thirty degrees warmer inside.Jack took off his cap.

A lady that was wearing a waitress outfit greeted us with a warm smile."Hi.Ya'll must be from out a' town.Is it just the three a' ya folks eatin' breakfast here this mornin'?"

"Yep," Jack said.

She led us to a small round table where the three of us sat down.She handed each of us a menu.

"I take it you don't get very many visitors in here," I said.

"Nope.Not at all.Hardly anyone comes down ta this place.Most people jus' stay a night and then leave in the mornin'.What're ya'll doin' here anyway?"

"We were just passing through, and our bus broke down."

"Ah, that was you folks?"

"You heard about that?"

"I told ya we don't get many visitors here.Ev'ry one heard about it.Ya'll got that Joel helpin' ya, huh?"

Jack looked surprised.He said, "Yeah, actually.He's supposed to meet us in an hour.How does he know as much as he does about fixing engines?"

"He used to be a mechanic," the waitress answered, nodding.

"That's what he told us," I said."What does he mean?"

"Ta tells ya the truth, I don't really know.He's a strange one, that Joel.Try talkin' ta him, he'll tell ya some pr'tty in'trestin' stuff."

I looked down at my menu, thinking about that.I would talk to him today.

"Now, what can I get ya'll ta drink?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast was actually really good.We reluctantly stepped out of the small restaurant.Yep, it was just as cold as it had been earlier.

"Clu!"I turned around and saw Phoebe.Next to her was Joel.

"Hey Phoebe."A smile filled Clu's face."Um…you know, you guys aren't supposed to meet my dad with the bus for another hour…we just had breakfast, but would you like to go get some like, coffee or something?"

"Um…you know, I really can't.Joel-"

"We'll watch him," Jack interrupted."That way you guys can, you know, talk or something."

Phoebe looked at Joel."Is that okay, Joel?" Joel nodded.Phoebe looked back at Jack."Thanks."Then she turned towards Clu."Well, I'm not really much of a coffee person, but I know a place that has great hot chocolate."

"Awesome!Later guys, see you in an hour."Clu waved to us as he and Phoebe walked away.

I looked down at Joel, who waved shyly."Hi, Fi.Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Joel.What's up?"Jack said,"Hey, you know what?Do you want to come to our hotel room and play some video games?"

"Sure!" Joel said excitedly.We started walking back to our hotel room and play some video games?"

"Sure!" Joel said excitedly.We started walking back toward our small inn.

"Joel, have you ever fought in any wars?" I asked bluntly.

"Fi –" Jack started.

"Yes," Joel interrupted.

Jack shot me a 'Fi, what are you doing?' look.I continued, "Really?What war?"

"World War I.I was on the Western Front.Before they drafted me, I was just a mechanic back at home."

Jack looked at him, half-smiling."Joel, man, you couldn't have been in World War I.That was before your time.That was before my time, even."

"I was there."

Jack didn't reply.We walked the rest of the way in silence.Even as we walked to our room, no one spoke.

"I'm sorry," Joel suddenly said."I scare my sister too."

"Nah," Jack said."It's alright.Here – what do you want to play?"He handed Joel a controller."Fi, do you want to play?"

"Oh, that's okay.Thanks.I have some research I need to do though."I turned on my laptop.

I watched Jack and Joel race against each other while I waited for my laptop to load up.Once it did, I signed on right away and went to my favorite search engine, once again.I typed in:REINCARNATION.

There were a few websites that came up.No categories though.

I clicked on "Fisher's Personal Reincarnation Account."

This Fisher guy claimed that he was reincarnated from an Ancient Roman into his body, now a forty – five year old business man.I read parts of the article.Most people would have thought he was crazy.

But the detail of his previous life was amazing.It really made you wonder.I mean, what if reincarnation really is real?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel finished fixing the bus in less than half an hour.We were going to leave the next morning.But to show our thanks, we decided to take Joel and Phoebe out to dinner.

"So, Joel, where did you learn how to fix things like that?" Ned asked.

Joel let out a long sigh."How many times do I have to tell you guys?This used to be my job."Phoebe elbowed him and he let out a little yelp.

"That's neat," Ned said."Did you work with your dad, or what?"

"No, I had my own business.That is, before I got drafted."

"Drafted?"

"Yes.Into the army.I was put on the Western Front."

"Joel, please –" Phoebe started.She put down her fork and knife.Then she pushed herself away from the table and turned to face Joel.

"What, Phoebe?Why are you always getting mad at me?"

"I'm just sick of your stories…"

"They aren't stories!"Joel stood up."I'm telling the truth!I don't know why I was brought back into this body, but I was.And I love you, Phoebe.You've taken care of me so well, and…"

Joel collapsed on the floor.

Everyone jumped up."What the –"

"Oh, my God."Phoebe went and knelt by his side."Somebody call an ambulance!"

Jack ran off.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

Phoebe was crying now."He…he's had this disease, every since he was little.He used to have these seizures.The doctors said that it was because of these seizures that he got this idea painted in his head that he fought in World War I."

"They're on the way," Jack came running back.

Joel started shaking uncontrollably.Phoebe brushed his hair back and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a napkin.

I stepped back, frozen, not knowing what to do.

A couple of minutes later the ambulance showed up.The paramedics came and loaded Joel on a stretcher.He had stopped shaking.

Phoebe went into the ambulance with Joel.The rest of us drove to the hospital.

We got there a long time after the ambulance had.We found Phoebe sitting outside of Joel's room with her head in her hands.

My mom sat down next to her."Are your parents coming?"

"No," Phoebe sobbed."We don't have parents.We're raised by my aunt.She doesn't care about us though.She wouldn't come even if she did know."

I sat down on Phoebe's other side."Phoebe, when did your brother start talking about being a soldier?"

Phoebe hesitated."When he had his first seizure.He has to take medicine every day.It always scared me.Especially…"

"What?"

"He used to tell me how he died.Or how his previous body died, I mean.He said that he was in the trenches when he suddenly saw a canister thrown next to him.Gas started flowing out, and he just fell.Then he said that he saw himself taken to a hospital, and that's where he died."

She put her hand over her face again.I decided to drop the subject and no longer say anything.We all sat there with Phoebe for the next three hours, waiting for something to happen.

Phoebe stood up."I can't take this anymore.I have to see him."She pushed her way through people.A doctor stood in her way and wouldn't let her by."I need to see my brother."

"You can't," the doctor answered.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe.He just…we tried.But it was just his time."

"No."The doctor tried to hug her, but she wiggled free.She tried to run away, out of the room, but Clu grabbed her.

"It's okay," he said."It's okay."

"I can't go back with my aunt.I can't."

"We'll figure it out, alright?"He hugged her.Her face was in his shoulder, and I heard her crying.

"Excuse me, miss?"I turned and saw the doctor.

"What?" I said.

"Joel…Well, he wanted me to give this to Fi.Is this you?"I nodded and he handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks."The doctor smiled his 'your welcome' and then walked away.

I looked down at the letter.It read in messy writing:

# Fi – 

_ _

Yes, I am what you think I am.A reincarnation.Tell Phoebe that everything is going to be okay.Soon.I'll make sure of it.

I read the letter again.Then I folded it up and put it in my pocket.I walked over to Phoebe, still in Clu's arms.Everyone else was also hugging her or had a hand on her shoulder.

I stood off to the side.

I reached into my pocket and took out the letter.I opened it up and read it for the third time.

"Soon," I repeated aloud.


End file.
